


What to do on wet weekends...

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: Its a rainy cold day and Bernie likes to read.





	

Serena had offered to drive Jason over to Cecil's parents mainly due to the torrential rain Holby was experiencing, you really had to wonder if it was actually spring. Jason had been very pleased with this proposition as he himself had complained about the lack of regularity of the bus service on Sundays meaning that although the bus stop was 50 meters from the house, he would have had to change buses in town and most likely had a wait in town or more precisely with his calculations had to wait 28 minutes at a bus stop with no shelter in the rain before boarding the second bus to take him to Cecil's side of town. 

Serena had left Bernie upstairs in bed, a post-it stuck to her pillow letting Bernie know, she wouldn't be long and that she would pick up some pastries from their favourite bakery near the hospital on her way back. That however was over an hour ago and Serena was very much cursing her decision to be helpful as she was now stuck in gridlocked traffic due to a flooded road and a minor RTC on the slip road onto the bypass to get back over to her side of town. At least Jason was dropped of safely, she wasn't sure she would have managed with a stressed and late Jason in the car. Using her handsfree she called Bernie's mobile. After a couple of rings Bernie answered, her voice quiet and muffled by sleep, the phone had clearly woken her. 

'Hi, you ok?'

Serena scolded herself for unintentionally waking her lover, she knew how broken Bernie's sleeping habits were, her past life impacting of the frequency and quality of her rest. 

'Hey, sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you might be up by now, just wanted to let you know i'm stuck in traffic so may be a little longer, but i'll be back as soon as I can.' 

Serena could hear Bernie shuffling around in the duvet. 

'You didn't wake me, i was just resting my eyes' 

Serena smiled to herself, rolling her eyes, Bernie was never very good at admitting she needed the sleep. She suspected it was an army thing, where any weakness was seen as a bad thing, but had never pushed the issue, simply accepting Bernie's responses and trying to encourage better sleep hygiene through demonstrating and nudging her in the right directing when possible, be that through including Bernie in her wind down routine or soothing her through the many nightmares that would plague her dreams.

'Thats ok then, well you just relax and rest and i'll be home soon.'

'Ok, bye love you'

Serena could hear Bernie dozing off again as she spoke, her tone of voice much more slow and quiet than when she was fully alert. 

'Love you too Bernie.'

And with that Serena went back to waiting in the endless queue of traffic as the rain thumped of the car roof and her wipe screen wipers swished back and forth. 

-— 

By the time Serena had got through the traffic and stopped off to pick up coffee, pastries and used their bathroom, her bladder really want what it used to be, it was nearing lunch time when she turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. She walked quickly to the doorstep, shielding the pastries from the cold rain. As she opened the door she was struck by how quiet it was. Normally when Bernie was in on her own she would have music blasting out at least one room, on many occasion more than one room whilst she busied herself with exercise or some form of DIY, her big macho army medic rarely sat still at home. Serena glanced down at her watch, wondering if maybe she was still in bed whilst placing the pastries down to take off her jacket and kick off her shoes. 

Feeling a sudden urge to heat up she collected breakfast and walked into the lounge and that is when Serena discovered that her very own action women also loved to sit curled up on a chair and read in the silence of an empty house. Serena stood against the door frame and gazed at Bernie, sitting in her PJs and an oversized hoodie, feet curled under her, in front of the fire reading what looked from where Serena was standing a classic - Jane Eyre. It never sought to amaze Serena the depth of the soul of her lover and in turn the many layers of Bernie she was continuing to unwrap. The brunette stood for a few more moments aware that Bernie wasn't yet conscious of her presence, just watching the contentment in her beautiful face.

Clearing her through gently, Serena announced her presence in the room. Bernie looked up from the book on her lap and smiled widely,

'Hello you...'

'Hi' Serena smiled widely back waving the pastries and coffees. Bernie moved her feet from under her and patted her lap 'come sit here, you look cold' Serena was more that happy to accommodate Bernie's request because she looked so cosy. Placing the pastries and coffee on the coffee table as she walked past, she took a seat in Bernie's embrace, sighing in contentment as Bernie hugged her tight. Serena wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence before it was broken by Bernie's growling stomach. Serena let out a little chuckle as she rolled her eyes. 'Is all this reading making my big macho army medic hungry?' Bernie looked meekly at Serena and smiled from under her messy fringe. 'Did i see pastries in your hand when you came in?' 

'They may be a bit soggy by now and the coffee will be cold' 

Bernie squeezed Serena one last time before nudging her to move, patting her bum gently as she got up. 'You stay here by the fire and warm up and i'll go and heat up the coffee and the pastries for us, and then i would really like it if you would allow me to curl up with you on the sofa and snuggle under the blanket whilst we read.' 

— 

Long after the coffee and pastries have been consumed and Serena has dosed on and off nearly dropping her own book out her hand, she sits still and listens to the sounds of Bernie's reactions to what she is reading, her expressions showing how involved in the story she was, Serena asked quietly, 'I didn't think you were a reader of fiction?' She can hear Bernie's pause and feel her body still as she composes a response. 'Well you always talk so highly of the classic literature and well I just thought on a rainy cold day, what else was there to do... but now Ive started this book, I cant put it down. It's like entering another world.' Serena smiled warmly, turning her body to face Bernie, 'Ive got a feeling I'm about to to loose you to my other love of fiction' Bernie let the book fall gently to the floor, 'Never, you will always be my my favourite love and indeed my favourite pass-time.' Leaning forward to kiss Serena's lips gently as she finished speaking.


End file.
